Beautiful Surprise
by MissMagick
Summary: My first b/v Get together reposted please review again as were no longer allowed to think for ourselves and obviously need to be babysat i have lost all my reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ Akira Toriyama does I am making no money from this

   BEAUTIFUL SUPRISE!                               

  BY : Missmagick

Bulma was sitting in the kitchen daydreaming , waiting for Yamcha to pick her up for their date,

so far he was only half an hour late." must be a new record " she thought.

Suddenly a sound brought her back to reality, it was the telephone ." dammit" thought Bulma,

she knew who it was ,it was that bastard telling her he wasn't coming, "hello" she sighed 

"yeah hi babe it's me" he said "I just wanted to let you know  that I won't be able to make it ",

"sure thing Yamcha", she said,

"are you okay babe"

'yeah sure why wouldn't i be "?

"well you usually start screaming at me by now"

'well usually i care", she said and slammed down the phone

she ignored it as it started ringing again.

"great" she thought "now what am i supposed to do" she sighed.

"He's right" she thought usually i would have been screaming by now .

But lately whenever he let her down, which was getting more and more frequent

she didn't seem to care all that much, it was as if she didn't even love him anymore, which, when

she thought about it, she realised she didn't .

"oh well" she sighed " the last few years of my life were certainly a waste!"

But she did have to admit that not all their time together was a complete waste, they did have 

some good times together, when he wasn't flirting with other girls or getting himself killed.

"which reminds me " she thought "I wonder what his royal pain in the backside is doing now"

"he must be ready for his dinner now" she figured she might as well get it for him "I mean it's 

not like i've got a whole hell of a lot else to do right now".

As if on cue the kitchen door flew open to reveal a very grubby looking Vegita.

"well well look what the cat dragged in" Bulma murmured smugly.

Vegita narrowed his eyes at her but ignored the remark "where's my dinner woman" he barked at her.

Usually that would have been enough to set her off but tonight she just wasn't in the mood to fight with him, she just 

smiled sweetly and suggested that maybe he should go clean himself up and she would have his 

dinner waiting for him when he was done.

He just "hmmphd" and went up to take a shower.

She sighed and set about getting his dinner ready, thinking to herself how she'd like to kill the arrogant 

bastard but she knew that even if she could she wouldn't, because for some unfathomable reason

she had begun to like him, well she didn't know if 'like' was the right word for it 'lust' maybe, she 

didn't know, all she knew was that he looked amazing in those workout clothes of his, especially

when he strutted around with no shirt on.

Her fantasies were interrupted by the object of her desire himself, he was just wearing his pyjama

bottoms and no shirt.

Her breath caught when she glimpsed his glistening chest, still moist from his shower.

"well, where's my dinner woman" his voice rudely breaking into her thoughts.

"What" she cried startled for a moment "oh yeah sure thing" she sighed as settled his food down in

front of him, which consisted of five steaks and about thirty jacket potatoes.

Bulma sat down opposite him and calmly watched as he inhaled his food, which was gone in a matter

of minutes.

He was about to leave when she reached out and touched him lightly on arm.

he looked down at her with a look of confusion on his face, "what do you want woman" 

"I ..I.. I'm sorry" she stammered "I don't know why i did that" she was blushing pretty badly by this stage.

"How disappointing" He breathed "I was hoping you might have come to your senses by now"

She had a look of utter shock and confusion on her face, she couldn't believe this was happening ,

"could Vegita really want me too?" she thought incredulously.

"Well there's only one way to find out" she thought.

She sauntered over to him and cupped his face between her hands and kissed him passionately,

she half expected him to push her away but was surprised when she found his arms snaking around 

her waist.

She couldn't believe this was happening, here she was kissing the man that just over a year ago had

tried to kill her friends and sell her planet .

But she knew none of that mattered now ,because Vegita just wasn't that person anymore

oh sure he was still an arrogant pain in the ass, but at least he had stopped trying to kill everyone.

Well everyone except Goku that is, but none of that mattered because she realised as he was kissing 

her ,that what she was feeling before wasn't just lust, oh sure there was that too but it was more than that

she loved him oh, oh how she loved him.

Suddenly she realised she was in his arms and he was carrying her to his room. When they arrived he placed her gently on the bed. He gazed down at her with his beautiful dark eyes and kissed her again. His tongue begged for entrance to her mouth, she gasped when she felt his tongue touch hers. He then pulled his head back and slowly began to trail kisses down her neck and shoulders.

She was in absolute ecstasy, she was intoxicated with the feel of him on her skin the feeling got even stronger when he slowly traced his thumbs over her nipples feeling them harden beneath his touch.

She wasn't going to let him have all the fun she thought, she heard his sharp intake of breath as she grasped his hardened length between her fingers, she slowly started to move her fingers up and down his shaft she could hear his grunts and groans of pleasure growing more and more urgent, when suddenly he pulled her hands away from him and raised them above her head and glared at her, she had almost made him lose control "naughty woman" he managed to rasp out.

He removed one of his hands from hers and trailed it down to her thighs. He couldn't believe how moist she was, he realised she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

He slowly slid his fingers down until he could feel her hardened nub, he began rolling it between his thumb and index finger, he was rewarded with her cries of ecstasy, he could feel her about to explode so he stopped suddenly, to be met with her cry of protest

He just smirked at her "my impatient aren't we". He said as parted her thighs and pressed the head of his shaft just inside her entrance, she was bucking against him trying to take more of him inside her. He smirked at her again and with one tremendous thrust pushed completely inside her. She gasped and grabbed the back of his head and drew him in for a passionate kiss, while he started to build up an urgent rhythm. 

T heir cries of pleasure mingled together and grew to screams as they both felt themselves going over the edge. it felt as though an explosion rocked through them.

They both couldn't believe it, nothing had ever felt this incredible for either one of them before.

As they lay there together , he looked deep into her eyes and said "what about your weak little

human ," Yamcha".

"Yamcha who?" giggled Bulma.

"That's more like it" he smirked

Suddenly his face grew serious, he lifted her chin so that her eyes met his "you do realise this means 

you are mine now forever" he murmured

"I wouldn't have it any other way veggie-Chan"

"I love you"

"I love you too silly woman"!

With that he pulled her tightly into his embrace, and they both fell asleep content with the knowledge

that neither of them would ever be alone again!

                      Well what did you think? Please be kind and review.

                                                                       Thank you!

                                                                         THE END 


End file.
